


Like A River Flows

by FlowerChiild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspiration from the song cover Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Haley Reinhart, Inuyasha actually has emotions, Major character death - Freeform, cancer mention, im sorry my finger slipped, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerChiild/pseuds/FlowerChiild
Summary: When he first met her, her eyes were brown. The second time, her eyes were blue.He'd know those green eyes anywhere.





	Like A River Flows

Her eyes used to be brown. This much he knows. Now, they're a baby blue, a color so uncommon in Japan. Before he had traveled to the future with her, he'd never known blue eyes existed in humans - but then there she was, staring up at him with blue oceans for eyes that seemed to go on forever. He faintly remembers the brown eyes, though, on occasion when she stares intently at him. He remembers the warm, warm chocolate that used to comfort him on cold nights - warm eyes that belonged to hands so icy. He's glad he met her again with blue eyes. 

Inuyasha believes in incarnation. His wife is enough proof of it. He wonders what color her eyes were before they were brown. 

Her warm blue waters gain a chill, and eventually her hair turns to string - he doesn't like these 'treatments' she returns to the future for - before falling out completely. Before her eyes were blue, when they were brown, she had hair. Her hair had been longer with brown eyes. Now, she has blue eyes and a bare scalp he massages when she has a migraine. 

One day, after he's spent and he's scared he's broken her, he watches her collect his seed with watery ocean blues. He's majorly confused at her gesture, but he's silent as she stores it messily in a plastic cup. After she's done, he holds her close and runs his fingers up and down her arms. She cries and it suddenly hits him that soon she won't have blue eyes anymore. He tells himself he much prefers her blue eyes, and prays to the Gods so that they can keep it that way for a little longer. 

She keeps disappearing for 'treatments' until one day she invites him to come with her, and he's shocked when they confine her to a hospital bed and she's suddenly covered in what she called medicinal wires and swarmed by men and women dressed in white she calls the doctors and nurses. 

Inuyasha always knew she had been sick, but feudal medicine can only do so much. He feels numb when they finally put a label on her illness. They're talking about something called _cancer_ and his tongue feels like it's made of cotton. 

"Kagome," He whispers in the wind once they arrive back home. It's a prayer to the Gods, who he feels at this point are just ignoring him. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.." 

Her mother talks about something called an In Vitro Fertilization, but refuses to really explain to him what it means. He had visions of fertilizing crops in a field, and is baffled as to why Kagome is doing that kind of labor even though she's sick. 

Shippou makes it a point to bring her flowers every time he and Kirara go to the meadows to practice fighting. Kagome puts them all in their individual vases, and soon their room is one giant bouquet. It makes her looks less sick, Inuyasha thinks. He thinks she looks beautiful surrounded by wildflowers, petals on their pillows and on her robes. Sango stops by with the baby, sometimes, and Kagome forces herself to stand and greet them and bounce the little boy until he's gurgling happily and laughing. 

One day, though, the flowers are suddenly a stark contrast against the pale complexion of her face, and she no longer has the strength to get out of bed. Inuyasha continues to sit by her, reading her haikus written by the famous scholars of their era and brushing her forehead with his thumb until she falls asleep. 

She falls asleep and then she doesn't open her ocean blue eyes again. 

Mrs. Higurashi wails at the loss of her daughter. Sango weeps quietly with Miroku. Shippou lays more wildflowers on her chest, and soon his Kagome is buried beneath layers of soil and he breaks down in the privacy in their home. The bed still smells like her and he cries. 

The next time he meets her, her eyes are green. 

She's being toted along by her grandmother, so tiny and newborn in her swaddle, and at first Inuyasha doesn't think it's her. Her hair this time isn't black, it's a brilliant white with two little puppy ears perched neatly on her scalp. He looks up at Mrs. Higurashi, dumbfounded, when she explains her name is Miyuki. 

She spews something about advanced technology, and an external uterus, but Inuyasha is still so shocked that Kagome left him this precious gift that he cries at the very sight of stunning emerald orbs on his daughter's face. To anybody else's, they were no one's eyes but her own, but he knew that depth anywhere. 

Her eyes used to be brown, then they were ocean blue. Now, her eyes are green, and he only loves her more that way.


End file.
